


Dragon

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Non-graphic death, Or the Begining of it, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Dialog between 5 people on how to save the universe. It involves time travel.
Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dragon

“Do you really think this will work?”

“We don’t really have another option. It’s this works or we all die.”

“Lance…”

“Don’t Lance me, Matt. Plus, you and Hunk worked on it.”

“You too are the best.”

“Don’t you go agreeing with him!”

“I don’t see why they shouldn’t. You’ve managed to learn and improve both Garlan and Altean technology despite your own being much worse.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as one.”

“So, it's ready and we’re about to die. You four should really head off.”

“Are you sure…”

“Lance, we talked about this. Someone needs to stay behind to make sure they don’t come after you guys, and I’m the most logical choice.”

“He’s right, Lance. And we’ll make sure to do everything we can to make sure his death isn’t in vain.”

“I know. I know that, but! But it still feels like giving up.”

“Come on. We need to go now.”

“Hurry, I’ll buy you as much time as I can.”

“We love you, you know that?”

“I know. Now go!”

The wormhole opened, staticy with energy. Four went in as one, while the last stayed behind, lips pulled back in a vicious grin. Three seconds passed, and then the whole room was dust.


End file.
